Flashback
by Der Engel Der Illusionen
Summary: .- Te amo.- lo escucho decir, mientras miraban la puesta de sol.- Eres la unica persona que me hace sentir vivo.- Se sintio conmovida, volteo a verlo con una falsa molestia e ignorando el echo de que su corazon estubiera gritando "yo tambien te amo" KoujixSoraxYamato entre otros :D


**FLASHBACK**

_Mi amor es automático_

_Lentamente sistemático_

_Así que la respuesta que quieres_

_Vendrá esta noche_

**PROLOGO**

…

El sonido del timbre, fue el encargado de hacerla salir de sus pensamientos, y de avisarle el final de la semana de clases.

Salió del salón con una expresión en su rostro que era difícil de descifrar… ya era viernes, _por fin, se dijo así misma,_ después de la semana de emociones fuertes que había tenido, lo único que quería era descansar, y desconectarse del mundo tan solo por un momento.

.- _Como me vendría bien un vaso de vodka-_ pensó semi sonriendo.

Lastima que el ID falso que Kaname le había conseguido para meterla a las tocadas de Yamato, y a los bares que el frecuentaba, lo había extraviado en un pelea con el mismo Kaname... _cuando descubrio que este le habia mentido sobre su edad._

Suspiro… estaba harta… necesitaba hablar con alguien… necesitaba desahogarse, lastima que Taichí, ya no estaba disponible.

Cerró los ojos, no quiso pensar ni siquiera en eso… en fin, no era su único amigo… llamaría a Rika llegando a su departamento.

Su vida se habia convertido en un caos… penso en todos sus problemas, y sintio la cabeza darle vueltas hasta provocarle una migraña.

El divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de su hermano adoptivo, la pelea de Taichí y Yamato por ella, la reaparición de Kaname en su vida, el distanciamiento de Mimi… las pruebas de ingreso a la universidad… la naciente "guerra" entre los amigos de Kouji (que la detestaban) y ella, la declaración de amor de este…

… La declaración de Kouji…

Mientras caminaba a la salida del colegio donde asistía, no pudo evitar elevar su mirada al cielo, y que le viniera a la mente una imagen de los hermosos ojos de Kouji…

Había sido la declaración de amor mas hermosa y… tal ves la mas emotiva que alguien le había echo, pensó tristemente que era una lastima que no pudiera corresponderle.

Y se sintió culpable, debía admitir que no lo había visto venir, es decir si bien Kouji conocía perfectamente los términos de la "relación" que sostenían, no había sido su intención que el se enamorara de ella… y eso era justo lo que había pasado.

.- Takenouchi.- Escucho a una voz femenina a sus espaldas, y al reconocerla, Sora no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

… _Orimoto Izumi…_ suspiro de aburrimiento, _que predecible era_. -pensó.

Volteo a mirarla, con extrema indiferencia…

.- ¿Ya escuchaste la buena noticia?.- Pregunto con una inocencia fingida, reconoció el gesto, era el mismo que Mimi utilizaba cuando quería algo… pero en la castaña sonaba adorable, en Izumi sonaba como extrema hipocresía.

¿Qué si sabia la "buena noticia"?... Por supuesto que la sabía, todas sus estúpidas compañeras de clase no hablaban de otra cosa, pero no le daría el gusto de molestarla, no respondió y mantuvo su expresión de indiferencia, Izumi al ver que Sora no contesto, ella respondio.

.- Kouji y yo somos novios, _¿no es genial?_

Al oír sus palabras con esa malicia en ellas, Sora se dio cuenta de su intención, y quiso reír con exasperación.

Le regalo una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

.- Te sientes muy segura ¿no Orimoto?.- Izumi la miro sin comprender, la bella pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia el frondoso árbol de cerezos que tenia a su izquierda.

Una delicada brisa soplo llevándose entre ella, varios pétalos de las tantas flores que rodeaban la escuela.

.- Te sientes muy confiada… crees que por que son novios, lo tienes seguro… pero si yo quisiera, podría quitártelo… y lo sabes… tanto tu como Kimura- San y el resto de tus idiotas amigos, saben que Kouji esta enamorado de mi…- La rubia la miro sorprendida y con una enorme impotencia.

Izumi y sus amigos, lo sabían, desde que Kouji y Sora se habían conocido, ella había contado una facilidad impresionante de manipularlo a su antojo… además de que lo había echo dependiente de ella en muchos aspectos.

El pelinegro estaba irreconocible.

.- Así que por tu bien Orimoto…- Volteo a mirarla de nuevo y sonrió con burla.- No me provoques, y disfrútalo mientras puedas… por que te va a durar hasta que yo quiera.

Quiso responder, pero su misma impotencia ante las palabras de la oji rubí la hizo paralizarse.

Sora al ver que ella se quedo callada puso en su rostro una expresión de fastidio (que la rubia interpreto como un "lo esperaba") y emprendió su camino de nuevo hacia la salida.

Al verla alejarse tranquila, quiso gritarle que parara… incluso le cruzo por la mente la idea de pelearse con ella, pero sabia perfectamente que perdería ante Sora.

.- Creí que eras mi amiga

La pelirroja se detuvo por un momento.

.- Confié en ti

La miro, pero no hizo siquiera el intento por contestar, tenia tanta ira y tanto estrés reprimido, que realmente pudo haberle gritado de todo, y no hubiera parado hasta hacerla llorar... pero no lo hizo, se sentía mentalmente agotada hasta para hablar, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y se alejo, con la mirada de impotencia de la rubia fija en su persona y que exigía respuestas.

Llego a donde estaba su Mercedes Benz Maclaren plateado estacionado, _regalo de Kaname_ y se subio en el una vez a dentro, recargo su cabeza en el volante.

.- Lo lamento Izumi… _en verdad lo lamento._

¿Donde habia quedado la buena e incondicional Sora?...

.- Muy atras...- Se respondio ella, mas concretamente cuando se habia enamorado de Yamato, uno de sus 2 mejores amigos varones y en aquel entonces (y todavia) el novio de su mejor amiga...

Pero habia sido hace mas de 1 año.

Ahora ya ni siquiera se reconocia asi misma.

Encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento, se detuvo en un alto, y al oír sonar su Iphone, quiso contestarlo pero al querer hacerlo se percato que Izumi, Kouji, el hermano de este y sus amigos cruzaron enfrente de ella hacia la otra calle.

Enseguida sintió la mirada de todos en ella, especialmente la de Kouji y fijo sus ojos en el... todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban la miraban con desepcion, amor y otro sentimiento que no supo interpretar... ella lo miro sin interés, con flojera y cansancio, le volteo la cara con indiferencia y con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir mal.

...Lo logro, porque el bajo su rostro herido, haciendo que Izumi enseguida le agarrara la mano y que los amigos de Kouji y su gemelo la miraran con odio puro.

Pero ella no los miro.

Una vez que cruzaron, Sora acelero... alejándose, y sin mirar atrás.

Sin percatarse de la tristeza en los ojos del chico que amaba.

Sin percatarse del rencor en los ojos de su amiga de la infancia.

Sin percatarse del odio en los ojos de Kambara, Shibayama, Kimura y el otro niño que andaba con ellos.

Y sin percatarse que otro auto la estaba siguiendo…

….

_Dedicado a Alexeigirl, gracias por los concejos chica :)_

**PROLOGO Up!:** Si bien no era la historia que pensaba subir, no pude evitarlo hacerlo, me vino a la mente hace unas semanas y la escribi en automatico… pero... bueno, la original me sigue dando problemas :S

Gracias por darse el tiempo para leer esta historia :) nos leemos pronto... xD! bye!


End file.
